Hechizo de una diosa
by LadyAthenaSama
Summary: "Hace trece años te odié ahora no se si es amistad o amor"


Este fic esta basado luego de la guerra contra Hades pero en una alternativa

Los personajes son de don Kurumada aunque algunos si lo son

Espero que les agrade, esto lo hice para el cumpleaños de Saga pero me re atrace lol

Capítulo 1: Olvidando el pasado

"El tiempo paso, las guerras, el dolor y el pasado quedo atrás, el destino de aquellos guerreros acabó en paz.

Los cincos legendarios tomaron diferentes rumbos aunque en simples palabras no precisamente se trara de ellos... más bien..."

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, dando belleza al amanecer, un hombre de cabellos azules se encontraba en su templo, observando tal acto desde la entrada, no vestía su armadura pues eran épocas de paz. Un leve suspiro escapó de él, se preparó para salir hacía el templo de la diosa Atenea. Estaba tan tranquilo en el alrededor, serían las 6:30 a.m y al parecer no habían mucho pero conversar con el patriarca le sería recorfotante. Siguió su camino pero para su sorpresa el guardián de este templo ya estaba en pie por así decirlo. No le dio importancia a su alrededor y siguió

-Que manera de saludar- pronunció una voz masculina en tono burlón

El hombre se detuvo y respondió:

-No quería interrumpir tus meditaciones, Shaka-

A lo que Virgo, se sonrió por el comentario.

- Vaya que es molestia, Saga- dijo entre risas - ¿Iras a saludar al Patriarca tan temprano?- cuestionó con curiosidad

-Shaka sigue tu meditación, seguro Buda estará encantado de responder tantas preguntas- suspiró el joven al salir del templo tratando de estar más relajado, Shaka asistió con la cabeza riendo.

El resto del camino fue sereno pues ya no habría Shakas preguntones, siguió hasta el lugar para luego seguir hasta la Recámara del Patriarca, Aioros que se ubicaba en el trono vestido con las prendas indicadas para su cargo y la tradicional marcará que cubría su rostro, no olvidar el casco.

Saga se inco haciendo reverencia, permaneciendo su mirada al suelo y saludó:

-Patriarca, buen día-

-Buenos días, mi viejo amigo- dijo Aioros, a pesar qué no se veía, sonreía.

-Lo mismo digo- se puso de pie al igual que el sumo sacerdote que se quitó la marcara, Athena le había obtorgado la autorización.

Salieron hacia el Templo de Athena para hablar, había pasado tiempo de la rebelión de Saga, aquello quedo en el olvido.

-Patriarca!- se pudo escuchar e interrumpir la conversación

-Señorita Athena- dijo el patriarca al incarse para hacer reverencia de la misma manera Saga lo hizo. Era Saori Kido que estaba rondando por el Santuario junto a una pequeña que vivía cerca del lugar géminis observó a la diosa de reojo, ella se mostraba con una sonrisa.

-Aioros podría permitirme ir a dejar a Rose con su hermano?- dijo Saori al mirar a la niña

-Si señorita pero deberá ir con alguien, Saga?- dirigió la mirada al caballero

-Por supuesto- contestó sin protesta alguna para escoltar a las jóvenes.

Mientras iban por el camino Rose miraba a Saga con curiosidad desconocía quien era a lo que el tambien la miraba sin comprender porque y preguntó al jalarle el brazo

-Señorita Saori quien es él?-

-¿Eh? Oh, es uno de los hombres que me protegen, su nombre es Saga- le respondió en tono dulce

-H-hola Saga- saludó Rose tímidamente escondiéndose en el brazo de Saori

-Hola pequeña- sonrió el hombre al darle una flor, pues pasaba por un prado y se dio la oportunidad. La niña tomó la flor y le agradeció con una sonrisa

-Athena-sama- le ofrecio la florecilla restante a la diosa, que al tomarla también sonrió, le pareció un amable gesto pero no se esperaba de un hombre tan generoso como lo era.

La pequeña en ese instante le tomó gran cariño a Géminis, jugaron como si fueran padre e hija, convenciendo a la dama de que aquel maligno de cabellos plateados y ojos rojizos ya no estaba en lo absoluto esto lo hacia en silencio por fin llegaron a la casa de la niña que era un Orfanato, su hermano estaba en la entrada, tenía 12 años, alto de ojos cafés y cabello algo descuidado color negro.

-Athena-sama gracias por traer a Rose de nuevo- dijo el muchacho

-De nada- musitó la chica, mientras Saga observó el lugar varios niños jugaban llenos de alegría pero le parecía triste que estuvieran solos en el sentido de no tener padres, se despidieron de ambos jóvenes. Ambos pensativos: Saori por la flor recibida y Saga por los niños.

-Con todo el respeto ¿Señorita ha pensado en adoptar a esos niños?- preguntó de golpe Saga

-¿Adoptar?... bueno... si pero no me parece perfecto el momento ya que hay asuntos que debo arreglar en Japón- respondió la joven sonrojada

-La entiendo Athena, tiene muchos asuntos..- dijo el hombre

-Y digame como le ha ido en su viaje con Kanon a Roma- cuestionó curiosa la diosa

-Bien mi diosa, ha sido muy pacífico, Kanon se ha comportado maduramente- contestó.

-Saga, dime Saori por favor- pidió

-Pero...- dijo él sorprendido

-Por favor- sonrió amablemente

El ambiente maravilloso que había en un principio se transformó en llovizna.

-Oh, empezó a llover- dijo al sentir las gotas sobre su piel.

-Athena deberíamos irnos aquella posada que vimos en el pueblo- sugirió el caballero al tomar su chaqueta para que la joven no se empapará por la lluvia, Saori se sonrojó por el gesto le pareció algo muy "caballeroso", a el le preocupaba mucho la diosa, seguía con la culpa en sus manos por lo de hace 13 años aún así entender que ella no le odiaba le era reconfortante. No le importaba estar mojado y ganarse un resfriado, antes de ser malvado tuvo un gran corazón.

Quince minutos después...

Ya estaban en la posada que su vez era una cafetería, estaban en una de las mesas sentados viendo por la ventana que la lluvia se había intensificado. Una muchacha de cabellos dorados con uniforme de mesera se les acercó y se presentó:

-Buen día, soy Mikaela y seré su mesera ¿Que se les ofrece?-

-Buen día, me gustaría un café, ¿Señorita quiere algo?- comentó Saga.

-Yo... este... un jugo de naranja... por favor- respondió Saori

-Muy bien, wow creo que va a llover mucho tiempo os recomiendo quedarse aquí por rato- dijo la mesera mientras anotaba el pedido en un tono amigable, no tenía idea de que la chica de cabellos lilas era Atenea

Saga seguía observando como lluvia, era algo reservado, revolver en su cabeza era complicado para muchos notó de reojo que Saori estaba callada observando el menú que estaba en la mesa.

La mesera volvió con una bandeja en la que traía los pedidos:

-Señor sus órdenes- dijo al dejar orden para cada uno -Disfrutenlo, las medialunas son de cortesía- se retiró la joven

Saori tomó una medialuna, Géminis la observó, se veía adorable aunque no lo no llamó de gran atención. El hombre tomó un sorbo de té y siguió mirando por la ventana, a veces era tan misterioso o eso veía Athena.

"El tiempo ha pasado, vaya..." pensó Saga

Una hora y media más tarde...

Ya estaban en el Santuario, Aioros miraba a la diosa de pie a cabeza viendo si esta bien

-Aioros, estoy bien!- suspiró la chica

-Pero pero- una forma chibi de Aioros rondaba a cada lado de ella

Saga mostró una risa al ver esa cómica escena.

...

En la recámara del Patriarca, la Sabiduría estaba sentada en aquel trono aburrido había tenido tan linda mañana con Rose y Saga que estar así era una pesadilla siendo su deber no abría ninguna queja válida

-Mi lady- dijo una doncella de las tantas al servicio de Athena, sus cabellos eran rosas, ojos verdes, piel blanca, vestida con una vestimenta del siglo XVIII

-¿Si?- preguntó la joven diosa

-Le agradaría ir con Gilda, Belén y conmigo al río cercano al Santuario?-

-Claro- respondió la diosa.

Mientras tanto Saga volvió a su templo y decidió darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, buscó lo que usaría y luego de unos minutos ya estaba en la ducha relajado, esperaba ir a entrenar un poco con Camus, habrían formado lazos con Acuario hace tiempo.

Terminó de ducharse para luego vestirse y salir del Templo.

Al llegar a Acuario vio a Camus de pie y a milo apoyado comiendo una manzana

-Hey Saga que tal?- saludo Milo

-Hola bicho, que le pasa a Camus?-dirigió la mirada a Acuario

-No me pasa nada solo que me iré a París en un par de días con Dyana- suspira el hombre desviando la mirada

-Oye no te amargues, no siempre se allá una chica así- dijo escorpio

-¿Y Helena?- preguntó Saga

-Pues...- suspiro Milo

-La hiciste enfadar ja- rió Saga

-¡Eh! Y tu cuando Saga?- pregunta Camus

-No estoy interesado en eso ahora... - aclaró Géminis

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Milo al tirar lo que había quedado de la fruta

-Deja de ser curioso! Te diré Milo Chusma News- afirmó Camus

-Chusma?- dijo mientras empezaron a discutir Acuario y Escorpio de forma cómica

-Tu bic... un momento ¿A donde se fue Saga?- cuestionó Camus cubriendo la boca de Milo

-Hmmm mmm-

...

-Esos dos parecen niños- suspira mientras caminaba cerca del lago, escuchó risas en el lugar y sin que lo vieran, el notó a unas muchachas jugando a las orillas y vio que Saori estaba entre ellas.

Saori se divertía como una pequeña niña, la hacía olvidar sobre su cargo de diosa junto a sus doncellas. Saga continuó observando un rato

-Saga!- llamó alguien

-Eh?- dijeron todas las chicas mientras al escuchar esa voz y notaron la presencia de géminis

-Argg Milo- susurró molesto Saga

-Oye ven que hay que entrenar- lo agarra el escorpión del brazo riendo-

Las miradas de Saga y Saori se cruzaron por un momento ¿Que sería eso?

Escriban en reviews sus dudas si es que les quedo alguna para aclarar cosas y lo hare escribiendo el "Gaiden de Saga" pues creo que me falto inspiración xd


End file.
